Deja Vu
by Triden
Summary: HP/DM slash! This is a oneshot that somehow came out of my twisted mind. I thought it turned out very good. Very AU! Very Non-Magic! No Hogwarts! Just go ahead and read. Side companion to my Drabbles series.


* * *

Déjà vu

_'Why is it, that when we always meet, I'm playing knight in shining armor to your damsel in distress?' Draco growled under his breath and spun around at the smirking voice._

And that is the phrase that inspired this next Oneshot… Somehow, not really sure how. BIG AU, NON- magic! I'm not really going to explain it and there won't be any history behind the characters. Plus the entire thing is from Draco's POV so you're going to be getting a limited scope and you'll have to interpret them yourselves. I'd love to hear your views on what their past is and if I should maybe add on.

* * *

Have you ever remembered doing something before, getting the distinct feeling that you have definitely done said thing before, only to later find that you never have? Have you ever gone back through old photo albums and pictures and frowned when the memories you do have are not documented?

I have. Only I remember everything.

"Déjà vu is the uncanny feeling or illusion of having previously experienced something actually being encountered for the first time." But that's only the dictionary definition. Many parapsychologists believe it is related to a past-life experience. Everyday people actually describe it as glimpses into your one of your past lives.

But I don't have just brief glimpses.

dejavuDEJAVUdejavuDEJAVU

Draco wasn't sure what had happened exactly. The valet was bringing his car around when Draco was suddenly grabbed from behind. When a large hand covered his mouth, Draco fought like a cat being held over a tub full of water; however, when his arms were wrenched up behind his back and then cuffed a second later and Draco knew that he was officially fucked.

Deeming himself relatively helpless, Draco could only stiffen further when a black car pulled up beside them. His captor's rough hands shoved him into the backseat before the man followed him in. Draco wasn't stupid, so the little futile tugs at the metal cuffs cutting into his wrists stopped completely when a gun from the front- passenger seat was aimed at him.

Draco dared a glance at the man that had captured him in the first place, but that just proved even more deadly when said captor pulled a gun on him also.

'Shit. Talk about overkill.' Draco kept the comment wisely to himself, fighting back the nervous urge to use sarcasm in his defense, as was his usual way to cope with stressful and tense situations. Trying his best to ignore the gun cocked at his temple, Draco attempted to analyze the situation he seemed to have gotten himself into.

The man sitting in the back seat with him was holding a flashy silver gun that made Draco really really want to spit out a very sarcastic, 'Ooh, shiny…' just to piss the man off. He was Irish, or at least had the accent, which in reality meant relatively nothing in New York, and he was dressed head to toe in black, the very stereotypical "uniform" of kidnappers and criminals. He was on the shorter side of 5'11", and was somewhat lanky, but Draco's thought of maybe being able to overpower him was once again effectively squashed by that fancy gun currently jammed to his forehead.

The man driving was African American, to be politically correct and was also dressed in all black, but he hadn't said a word and had kept his eyes straight ahead.

Now the third and final person in the car was too dressed in black, and happened to be a woman. Not that Draco was discriminating or anything because he knew for a fact that the way she was holding the expensive looking black gun suggested that she knew how to use it, and use it well. It was really too bad that she was holding the gun… and that she looked so pissed off… because she really was attractive. Real pretty long, red hair, and a mild dusting of freckles along the bridge of her nose, added a quality of nice, hometown charm to her person. But when she screwed on the silencer in a wordless threat, the hometown charm seemed to just disparate… or add the dangerous vixen vibe to them, Draco really couldn't tell at the moment.

Then again, he'd never really had a gun trained on him, so he was somewhat distracted. In fact, the only weapon he had ever had pointed at him was a fencing foil, so really he was only useful when his attackers wanted to fence him to death. His father had said that it was a dignified sport. Draco had to hold back a sport. Dignified maybe, but useful? Not in this century.

The drive according to the car clock was only about ten minutes, but according to Draco's frantic mind it was a lot longer. The car smoothly slowed to a stop before a set of heavy iron gates, two armed guards, and an extensive security system. Behind all of that was a large, dark, and dreary compound made up of several expansive floors and very few windows, of which were either painted black or boarded up. They were let through after a few minutes and verified identity scans and the driver was given strict to go straight to Him; they actually stressed the "title" the same way; and no stopping.

When they braked, Draco was manhandled from the car and into the large warehouse. He was led down a maze of hallways that all looked exactly the same in all their pale, washed out gray splendor, but Draco did get the feeling that they were going higher, even though they had yet to encounter any stairs or elevators. He and his captors didn't see anyone on the journey that Draco had the feeling was leading to the top floor, and all of the doors were shut, giving a very eerie feeling of being watched while at the same time seeing and hearing zilch.

By all rights, Draco should be terrified, not curious. But curious he was and mainly because he didn't get the feeling that he was approaching his death.

It was funny; this situation would normally have his mind spitting all sorts of scenarios; in which he would die horribly and painfully; at him. And that in turn made it odd that it was now of all times that he could only think about how ironic; not mention hilarious; it would be to confront a midget dressed as a pimp (Don't ask.), because Draco was normally quite the pessimist.

And normally, his mind would have taken the facts: He'd been kidnapped in the middle of the night in an open and busy place during rush hour, was forced into a car where two guns were pointed and aimed at him with their safeties off, driven across town, and was now being led down the corridors of a large, creepy warehouse, that Draco was certain was the Headquarters to the crime world, and he wasn't scared shitless. Alarming as that already was; he felt almost… safe.

Draco bit back the sour comment as he was dragged, after stubbing his toe, up the five carpeted steps and up to the polished, dark mahogany door.

_'We're off to see the wizard_

_The wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Of the wonderful things he does...'_

Thank god, Draco held back that show tune. He probably would have been shot between the eyes for even thinking of humming it.

The redhead knocked briskly and Draco barely held back his wince when she shot him a nasty glare. Because it hadn't been a warning to behave, that he knew. He wasn't sure what he did. No, the look was pure loathing with a little bit of jealousy and that was what had Draco worried.

The door was yanked open to reveal yet another beautiful specimen of woman. She was slender with pale skin and light brown curls cascading down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes were cold and cruel, but Draco could see some laugh lines at the corner of her eyes that suggested she only hated the people that were standing behind him. Her charcoal gray corset top pushed her breasts together and up, so that the round globes, Draco was sure, left many a man speechless and muddled. The dark wash jeans ran a clean line down her legs, making them look miles longer than they already were and the three- inch black stiletto heels certainly didn't help. While the redhead gave off the dangerous vixen vibe, the woman in front of them was the black cobra; beautiful, but utterly deadly.

"What do you want, we're busy." The woman's eyes were practically slicing the redhead on his left in half as she spoke and Draco could see said redhead fight not to clench her fists out of the corner of his eye.

"We're here to deliver something." The redhead snapped.

"I can see that." The other woman replied with the same venom.

Draco couldn't stop the image of two hissing cats from appearing in the forefront of his imagination. Ironically one of them had ginger- colored fur while the other was a brown tabby. Draco gave himself a mental shake, this place probably wasn't the best to daze off in.

The brunette narrowed her eyes but turned abruptly and strode back into the room. Apparently that was the cue to follow, if the open door was any indication. The redhead went in first, but only after leveling another glare at Draco; by now he was both confused and pretty pissed off because he had absolutely no idea what he did; followed by the driver and then the Irish guy, who made sure to roughly shove Draco in before himself.

The room they walked into matched the mahogany door to a "T". The carpets were a plush maroon, any and all woodwork was the same polished, dark mahogany as before, and the whole room was decorated with shiny brass fittings. But Draco didn't get to stop and ponder if all the rooms; currently behind plain locked doors; in this place looked like this or if it was just His room that was decorated to the hilt with lavish items. No, instead he was dragged under an elegantly carved and molded archway into the next room, which was just like the "entrance way" only this time it had furniture and lower, more seductive lighting.

The brunette woman, Draco could see, had sunk into the cushions of the soft black leather couch along the wall facing a dark polished pool table and another long table, though "table" seemed like too insignificant of a word to describe the massive ALTER; that was cluttered in old documents and blueprints from what Draco could see. On the right, behind the table; it was a high table, coming up to the man's ribcage; was a tall, lanky redhead. Draco could see the family resemblance between that of the man and that of the vixen standing off to the side of him, but they didn't seem at all friendly toward each other.

But they hardly mattered because Draco had set his eyes on the man standing to the left, Draco's right, of the redhead. At first glance, Draco's heart skipped a beat. At second and third, it stopped beating altogether.

The man was tall, close to the redhead's height, but definitely not as lanky. He had broad, muscular shoulders that tapered into a narrow waist and a nice arse. His wild, raven locks gave him a well- shagged look while his sun- kissed golden skin glinted in the sultry lighting. His defined jaw bled into a set of high cheek bones and subtle dimples that Draco knew would deepen further if the gorgeous man were to grin.

Unfortunately, a crisp black dress shirt; though the sleeves were rolled up at the elbows, giving Draco a nice view of drool- worthy arms; and pressed black slacks covered that body up.

Someone cleared their throat behind Draco, but he couldn't tell whom; he really wasn't paying attention to anyone else; and Draco silently thanked whoever it was that had cleared their throat because it was in that moment that intense, beautiful, soul- searing, viridian eyes met his and Draco could only hope to whatever deity that was listening that he held back his gasp.

For several long moments the air was charged as those green eyes studied him before a smooth, silky baritone voice slid from between those perfect lips and the gorgeous man turned his attention from Draco. Draco could only take a deep inhale and command his body to not overheat from a simple look.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco had to fight a shudder as the tenor washed over him.

"This," Draco was shoved a little in the other man's direction, though truthfully he didn't mind.

"We retrieved it for you." At the gorgeous man's deep frown, the redhead barreled on.

"Its family is wealthy; we could use it for ransom or sell it in the Trade."

At any other time, Draco would have been pissed that they had been referring to him as an "it", but his attention had been on the angry fire that had erupted in those green eyes. The depthless orbs only narrowed as their owner stepped from behind the table, his strides fluid, graceful, and powerful. And it wasn't until the dark, beautiful man stepped up to him, that Draco realized exactly what emotion had slithered its way into his heart.

Love… at first sight.

It was ironic to say the least because Draco had no clue as to what love really was. But somehow he could tell instantly that the incredible warmth seeping into him was, in fact, love.

Tanned fingers caressed his cheek and an equally passion and love filled gaze bore into his own.

"Take it back." Draco knees almost collapsed when a tender and loving smile crossed the raven- haired man's lips. "He doesn't belong here."

And just like that Draco was ruined. He would never find an emotion that conquered the one that had befallen him when he looked into Harry's eyes.

And trust him; he had spent his whole life trying.

DEJAVUdejavuDEJAVUdejavu

I remember several versions of my life that could have never existed. They were almost always completely different. A different time, a different place, a different era… I was the same in mannerisms and mind, but the only other person even worth remembering is not the couple who raised me.

No… he has black hair and green eyes that scoured directly into my soul. He's the reason I want to keep remembering. He's the reason why I search the entire world to find him. I'd rather search my entire life and catch only one glimpse of him, than not ever know that stomach- dropping, heart- tearing feeling when I finally meet his eyes again…To finally know his love, a feeling that has never been even mimicked before him.

And its funny… it's like he can remember me too.

* * *

You know this story actually reminds me a bit of the "Butterfly Effect", though I only thought of that fact after this "Oneshot" was completed.

It has also turned out to be one of my favorites and I would love to continue(If I get an another idea I'll update it) but am at a loss right now for ideas/ conditions where Harry and Draco would meet again in one of their "other lives".

So I propose this: I would gladly accept suggestions for new chapters. Harry is always the Dominant in the relationship(That doesn't mean Draco can't put up a good fight), and they can never meet before they're of legal age(16-18) because let's face it, I'm good at slash, I like writing slash, so it's difficult for me top write an innocent friendship between the two before they're technically sexual beings. They can be different ages, but they both have to be at least sixteen, sorry. Get my point? I hope so, not sure if I explained it that well.

The chapter and idea will be dedicated to the person that proposed it and all that needs to really be suggested is a short phrase or description. And depending on my train of thought, the story will either be long or short, but still only contained in one chapter, as a chapter of their lives. Tehe...Get it?

Some examples are:

"And Harry would never see that side of him again." While that doesn't tell me much, my imagination tends to go wild with the weirdest things.

another example:

Draco- submissive, lives on the streets, Father abused and kicked him out,...

Harry- Dom, is well-off, Gets pick-pocketed by Draco, but catches him...

Get what I mean?

Tell me what you think! I hope to hear from you!


End file.
